


Daddy

by gaiarheahera



Series: Patience and Kindness [7]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Summer of Giles 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiarheahera/pseuds/gaiarheahera
Summary: He was truly blessed.(Can be read as a stand alone fic)
Relationships: Cordelia Chase/Rupert Giles
Series: Patience and Kindness [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440109
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Summer of Giles





	Daddy

“Daddy!” his daughter called out to him. She had climbed her way high up into the tree, looking wondrously across the fields surrounding the Surrey estate that he had hated most of his life. That had all changed when he’d brought his love here and she’s looked upon it much as their darling girl now did. 

Dark, wild curls hung around her head as she swung upside down on a tree branch, laughing at her father’s worry as she appeared before him with a wide grin greatly resembling her mother’s. Her eyes were like his, though darker than his pale green; hers were bright emerald like his own mother’s eyes, shining with intelligence beyond her years and a mischief that proved to challenge him more and more as she grew.

He lifted her from the branch to the sound of squealing delight to which he couldn’t help but chuckle along to as she settled onto his forearm, arms firmly holding his neck while her head rested against his shoulder happily. 

His second child, his son, was now eight months old. Currently held in the loving embrace of his mother, perched upon the swell of her growing belly as she pointed out each type of flower to accompany their animated, mostly one-sided, conversation. 

A smile graced his face. 

He was truly blessed.


End file.
